1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to tubes through which a fluid may move, and more particularly, to such a tube that channels gases, and articles suspended in a gas flow, centrally or axially down the tube.
2. Background
Back pressure in engine exhausts is a well known phenomenon that robs energy from the engine. Mufflers and catalytic converters contribute to the back pressure.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a tube functional as an exhaust pipe that reduces back pressure and reduces or eliminates the need for a muffler.